movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd N Eddy: Pizza Eds
*''Ed, Edd N Eddy: Pizza Eds'' was an short film release in April 18, 2018 that was shown alongside The Fisher-Price Dumbo and Simba Movie Cast *Matt Hill - Ed *Samuel Vincent - Edd/Double "D" *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Sam Marin - Benson Trivia References Transcripts *[Short movie starts the title cards with 'Disney Presents' logo underneath Sleeping Beauty castle, 'A Aniplex of American Cartoon Production' and Large Main title of 'Ed, Edd N Eddy in: Pizza Eds' as Benson announced to be prepared to clean up the park] * BENSON: Ed, Double "D" and Eddy. [clear throats] We have important job to do! I want you three to clean up Skips's garage, and stay away from the Pizza truck, so, If I catch you three going near the Pizza truck. Otherwise, I'll be really, really [His face turns red in anger] ANGRY! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!!!! *EDDY: [At Skips's garage] Aw, man, I just want pizza! *EDD/DOUBLE "D": You heard what Benson has to say, [mocking impress what Benson said] "We're not allowed to go near the Pizza truck!" *ED: [Noticed the Baseball, Baseball bat, Basketball, Footbal, Vaccumm cleaner, Broom and Combo TV] I've got an Idea! Let's uses these to makes an dummies that look like us! *EDDY: Good idea, Ed! [Building the dummies version of themselves, grabs Ed and Double "D" behind the bushes as Benson's golf cart appoached] Here he comes! [lefts the garage] *BENSON: [Notices the dummies] Are you finish cleaning the garage yet! dummies didn't answers'' Didn't you three hea....! [Football fells off the broom! Benson's face turns red as he was furious that he being tricked] Somebody playing pranks on me! [He sees Ed, Double "D" and Eddy buying Pizza from the Pizza Truck] Ooh! That tears it! [Ed, Double "D" and Eddy carries the pizza boxes and saw their entrance blocked by angry Benson] Put those pizzas back where it belongs or I'll lose my temper!'' *ED: [Turns around and taunted at Benson] So help me, Benson, I am going to gas on you, And if this is the only way, so be it! [Ed releases a massive fart right in front of Benson's face, Eddy laughing hysterically as Double "D" holds his nose from Ed's stinking gas] *EDD/DOUBLE "D": OH, MY LORD! [He gags as Ed, Double "D" and Eddy flees away, Benson starts to chases after them] *BENSON: GRRR! GET BACK HERE AND APOLOGIZE TO ME FOR GASES ON ME! OR YOU'LL BE SOR....! runs off the edge of the cliff as he has no balance, gulps'' Uh, oh! [Using Darth Vader's famous quotes] Noooo! [Benson fells, The edge cliff starts to tumbled down toward Benson with an crash!, the little pebble rock bopped Benson into knock-out!]'' *EDDY: [Worried] What have we done? *ED: [Facepalm] We kills him by mistake! *EDD/DOUBLE "D" [Pulls out the Angel Cosplay and chuckling.] Not yet! [They dressed Benson into Angel Cosplay that they think that Benson is dead, Using the bale of hay with with white sheet as the heavenly cloud, Eddy sprayed water at Benson] *BENSON: [woked up in startle] What the heck! [He sees Ed, Double "D" and Eddy mourned over Benson's dead body. He gasped that he really dead! He sadly tells Ed, Double "D" and Eddy to come here!] Double "D", It...it is to you, old friend... I let you in charge! Just like I am in charge for the long time! *EDD/DOUBLE "D": his tears'' But, Benson. I am... just an man, I...I'm not worthy.'' *BENSON: in sadness" Nor was, I, Just remember who you are? [Ed pulls the rope to makes sheet and hay flowing upwards] Good-bye, boys [playing the harp] Do not forget to eat the pepperoni, [He watches Ed, Double "D" and Eddy rushed back to the house park, dried away his tears, still playing harp] I'm ready! [He jumped off but the wings on the hangers were fakes, He fells off again with the loud thud as hay and sheets tumbled down onto him, Benson realized that he still wearing cosplay of angel, sees his body was log and his legs were two golf clubs, Benson knew that he is tricked again, He was furious!] OOOHH! THAT'S IT! [He stormed inside the house where Ed, Double "D" and Eddy eating pizza] *ED: [laughs] Look, boys. Benson is an angel! *BENSON: [Furious like an rattlesnakes as his angel cosplay turns Devil red cosplay as thunderclap was heard!] I am going to kill you three for playing pranks on me! [He starts to chases after them with an red devilish pitchfork throughs the forest, chugging like an train. Title card with 'The End!' credits on it!] Category:2018 films Category:2018 Category:Comedy Short films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Disney/Aniplex Shorts Film Category:Short films Category:Disney shorts Category:Animation Shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Disney/Aniplex films Category:Disney/Aniplex Transcripts